Surprise
by doodleswriter357
Summary: In which Artie scares the living daylights of Kurt with his ReWalk.


**This story was almost being begged to be written. Also, they need to bring back the ReWalk on the show. This doesn't necessarily fit into my Artie/Kurt verse (which I will be updating)** **so it can just stand on its own. Enjoy!**

**Rated because Kurt has a bit of a potty mouth.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

><p>In retrospect, he kind of wondered why he hadn't thought of it before – just showing him the thing would have been much simpler and it may have been a nice bonding moment. However, scaring him held a more entertaining response so that's what Artie decided to do instead.<p>

It took a great deal of explaining to his mother as to why he wanted to take the rather expensive machine to school. She didn't understand why he couldn't just have Kurt come over to see it at their house. Artie figured that telling her that he was trying to scare his friend wouldn't go over very well, so he just vaguely told her that it would be like recreating the scenario in which he received the present. She seemed skeptical about it to say the least, but grudgingly let him take it only with the promise that he would make sure it didn't get wrecked in any way.

Puck picked Artie up the morning of so that Artie could store the ReWalk in his truck. They covered it up with a blanket and made sure that Puck didn't park in the sun. Then before Glee rehearsal started, they retrieved it from the truck. Mercedes and Tina were given the job of distracting Kurt so he didn't see Artie. Puck and Artie got to the choir room before the others did and hid the ReWalk behind some of the chairs. The others slowly made their way in, stifling smiles when they saw the two boys with their best innocent faces on.

Kurt strolled in, deep in conversation with the two girls, not even paying attention to where Sam, Lauren, and Finn were now standing, blocking Artie from view. Mercedes and Tina leaned up against the piano so that Kurt had to be facing them to continue the conversation, conveniently with his back to the others. Puck made quick work of helping Artie get into the contraption.

"Well this school is never going to give us any money for anything so that's why we have to raise everything ourselves," Mercedes was complaining. "They throw everything towards sports which no one cares about and we're stuck scraping up stuff ourselves."

"That's nothing new," Kurt scoffed. "Besides, that would require someone caring about Glee club and we all know that's never going to happen."

"But we have to sleep somewhere when we get to Nationals," Tina interjected as Rachel stepped in next to her. "You'd think the school would want to fund that; it's a much bigger deal than just Sectionals."

Rachel gave a deep sigh. "Nothing is going to change now, so we're just going to have to come up with the money ourselves. Otherwise we'll be sleeping on the sidewalks. So, fundraiser ideas?"

At this point, Artie was completely strapped into the ReWalk and had stood up. He started making his way to the group while Lauren casually scooted over and flipped on a video camera. Kurt was still oblivious to the action behind him, intent on his conversation.

"Well we've already done a carwash, bake sale, and we sold those taffies," Tina listed off. "The car wash brought in the most money, but that was only because we had the help of the Cheerios which probably won't happen again."

"I didn't like the car wash that much," Kurt muttered, side-eying Mercedes who had the decency to look ashamed.

"The bake sale only started working when Puck put drugs in the food so that's out of the question," Rachel picked up where Tina had left off. "Finn's kissing booth got half the school sick. And the taffy sale was a fail. The only thing it accomplished was shutting up the Hecklers."

Artie had casually managed to make his way over to the group and was standing right behind Kurt's shoulder. Mercedes and Tina were determinedly not making eye contact with him and were clearly holding back giggles. Rachel was oblivious to him, and Kurt was still more focused on the conversation.

"We could have a cook off," Rachel suggested.

"Not with Puck involved," Mercedes said, earning an affronted look from the mohawked teen.

"Poetry slam?" Kurt offered.

"Nobody would come," Tina sighed.

"How about we just sell ourselves as cheap labor?" Artie piped up.

"Yeah, that would go over well," Kurt scoffed, half glancing at the boy behind him. As he was turning back to the girls, his brain registered what he had just seen. He spun around again and saw Artie standing – _standing – _behindhim with a gigantic grin on his face.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kurt screamed, jumping back a good couple of feet, bumping right into Sam who steadied him. Mercedes and Tina collapsed onto one another laughing hysterically. Everyone else in the room cracked up laughing as well, except for Rachel who looked around confusedly.

"What are you guys – " she looked over to where Artie was standing, laughing as hard as everyone else. "AAAH!" she shrieked, jumping back a little bit as well.

Everyone winced at the high pitch of her scream. "Rachel!" Artie said exasperatedly. "You knew about this!"

"I forgot," she whimpered. "And it was so surprising to see you standing!" At this point, Kurt had slightly recovered from his shock and was moving towards Artie, peering at the ReWalk.

"What _is_ that thing?" he asked.

"A ReWalk," Artie said with a smile. "I got it for Christmas."

"From _who_?" Kurt asked, tilting his head left to right, still taking it in.

"Santa Claus!" Brittany piped up from where she was sitting. Kurt turned to her with a doubting expression on his face. "I asked him at the mall, and then he came to my house and said that he couldn't, but in the end he did find a way to make Artie walk again!"

Kurt turned back to give Artie a look. The other boy had an expression on his face that was urging Kurt to go along with it. With a shake of his head, Kurt moved closer, looking the ReWalk up and down. "This is incredible you know."

"I've noticed that, yes," Artie said teasingly. Kurt mocked glared at him then leaned in and whispered,

"So who really gave it to you?"

"No idea," Artie muttered back. Kurt gave him a doubtful look. "Seriously though, I don't know. It just showed up."

"Wow, I want your fairy godmother," Kurt said. He stood in front of Artie, a calculating look on his face.

"What?" Artie asked.

Kurt paused a moment, cocked his head to the side, and then smiled and said; "I'm taller than you."

Artie just rolled his eyes and said, "Well now isn't everyone?" Kurt chuckled slightly at that.

Lauren walked up to the boys and patted Kurt on the shoulder. "That was definitely the best reaction I've ever seen," she said. "It'll definitely be a hit on YouTube." She held up the camera that she had used to tape him. Kurt's face went pale.

"You were taping that?" he squeaked. "Lauren, no please don't."

"Sorry but the public is demanding it," she said with a grin.

"What public?" Kurt half shrieked as she walked away. He turned to glare at Artie who had the decency to look slightly ashamed. "You couldn't have just shown this to me like a normal person would, could you?"

"Nope," Artie replied with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are much appreciated!<em>


End file.
